White Lies
by Choco-Tail
Summary: Fairy Tail se separá. Fácil ese fue el peor día de mi vida porque pocos días después todos se fueron, y allí entendí que nadie me necesitaba, era solo un ser sobrante en este mundo, hasta aquel pelirosa que tantas veces me salvaba no estaba conmigo, pero todos tenemos la oportunidad de una nueva vida, hasta yo puedo empezar de 0 otra vez, ¿no? MAL SUMMARY, Nalu;3


Hace tanto que no escribo uno asi que por favor no sean tan malitos jajaja / No soy la mejor haciéndolo pero lo intento;3 Espero que les guste esta historia

"_¿Realmente soy importante? ¿Fui alguien importante para alguien? ¿Al menos una vez alguien me necesito? ¿Por qué todos se van y me dejan? ¿A nadie le importo? ¿Por qué se supone que existo?"_

Esos pensamientos recorren mi cabeza al igual que las veces que respiro. Aun no logró entender como fue que en tan poco tiempo algo tan hermoso como mi preciada familia pudo desaparecer en menos de un pestañar.

Aun recuerdo aquel momento en que el maestro pronuncio aquellas palabras que aun no logro comprender porque fueron pronunciados aquel día.

"_Fairy Tail se separá desde hoy"_

En aquel momento lo supe,_ estaba completamente sola otra vez_, algo dentro de mi supo que nadie le reclamaría por aquella decisión porque todos habían logrado algo que yo no, _elegir su camino en este mundo, _y todos entendieron el verdadero mensaje que se quisieron transmitir con la disolución del gremio, _ya no somos unos niños y tenemos que hacernos valer por nosotros mismos_, ¿Suena fácil de hacer o no?, pues para mi es algo imposible, aunque odie admitirlo aun sigo siendo una niña inmadura y caprichosa, pero asi soy yo solamente yo en comparación a los demás soy la persona menos valiente y madura que existe en el gremio, todos los demás saben caer y levantarse con la cabeza en alto sin importar lo que pase, al contrario de mi porque para mi ese día fue el peor de mi vida, cai tan profundo que nunca me podré levantar y menos ahora que no tengo a nadie que me levante , todos se han ido y han seguido su propio camino.

¿Quién se acordara de mi? Nadie.

En este momento supe que en realidad siempre he estado sola, las personas son pasajeras, vienen, y se van como las nubes del cielo.

Aquel pelirosa que siempre me salvaba de cada cosa que me pasará ya no esta, simplemente se fue, dejando detrás de si una simple carta que no llena el vacío el dejo en mi su ausencia. Nunca me di cuenta de lo importante y preciada era su presencia para mi, cuando estaba triste él estaba allí para alegrarme, cuando lloraba él estaba allí para secar aquellas lágrimas, cuando me derrumbaba él siempre me levantaba y decía con aquella sonrisa tan cálida suya que todo estaría bien. Él siempre estuvo allí, y nunca me di cuenta lo importante que realmente era para mi, así que no se que hacer cuando no esta aquí, me siento como una niña pequeña perdida en un laberinto sin salida.

¿Impresionante o no? Que en dos días tu mundo entero se derrumbe sin previo aviso, pero ¿les digo algo aun más impresionante? Lo simple que es engañar a las personas con una sonrisa, _Estaré bien_, esas son las mentiras más grande que alguien dice en su vida, pero también las más valientes ¿Qué todos se vayan y que te dejen? Obviamente todos estaríamos mal si eso nos llegará a pasar, pero nos sentiríamos aun peor si obligáramos a alguien que queremos tanto a que se quede con nosotros a la fuerza aun cuando sabes que en realidad lo que más necesitan es seguir su camino y no ser retrasado por eso aunque por lo que más quisiera decir "Estoy mal, por favor no me dejen" esas palabras tan simples no pueden salir de mi boca porque sé que conllevarían la infelicidad de las personas que quiero, por eso por esta vez esta bien mentir ¿no?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días siguientes al que se dio el anunció de la separación del gremio vi como cada uno de mis amigos se comenzaban a ir, los primeros fueron Erza y Gray

Vieron hacia nosotros con una mirada firme y segura que siempre los caracterizo y al igual que siempre Erza dijo lo que quería decir sin dar vueltas ni nada.

\- _Iremos de entrenamiento no creo que volvamos hasta en uno o dos años más _

Si les soy sincera en aquel momento quería llorar y rogarles que no se fuera, pero sabia que si lo hacia eso no la ayudaría en nada así que simplemente dije lo que tenia decir.

-¿Eeh?¿ De verdad? ¡Tráiganme un recuerdo de cada lugar al que vayas!

-Jajaja Obviamente Lucy, nos vamos ahora mismo, ¿Estarás bien?- Pronunció Gray

-Estaré bien- Mentí con aquella falsa sonrisa que logra engañar a todos

Con aquellas palabras ambos asintieron y se dieron media vuelta y en aquel momento vi algo que me sorprendió, dos espaldas de dos personas de las personas que más quería, alejarse de mi sin basilar nada, eso me dio un sentimiento de tristeza.

Los días posteriores vi la partida de más de mis amigos, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, Mira, Cana hasta que llego el momento en que quede solamente yo en la ciudad, cada uno se marcho a donde creyeran que su futuro seria brillante.

En ese momento realmente entendí todo, no soy importante para nadie.

Si bien yo los deje ir sin decir nada para que permanecieran aquí aun así esperaba que se quedarán sin la necesidad que les dijera porque ellos sabrían como soy. Que soy débil. Que odio la soledad, no, que le temo. Pero nadie lo hizo por eso logré comprenderlo.

Mi rutina era tan simple que era simplemente salir a comprar comida, comer, dormir, hacer misiones con los demás y otras cosas necesarias, pero con la ida de todos simplemente no sabia que era lo que quería hacer por eso salí a caminar como siempre lo hacia cuando pequeña cuando me sentía sola, creo que el ver todo mientras camino me calma, mi madre siempre decía que cuando tuviera problemas tenia que buscar una luz en lugares oscuros y seguirla y así siempre mis problemas se resolverían, lo se, suena idiota, pero que le puedo hacer esto es lo único en lo que momentos como estos puedo creer.

Aun recuerdo el día que mi vida volvió a tener sentido, fue un martes 13, aunque parezca idiota por fin lo que mi madre decía tenia sentido

Ese fue un día común y corriente, Salí de mi casa a comprar comida y otras cosas que necesitaba con el poco dinero que tenia, ya que desde que todos se habían marchado no había hecho ninguna misión porque simplemente no quería, asi que fui a la tienda y de camino a casa fui caminando más lento de lo normal, no se porque pero sentía que si caminaba más lento de lo normal algo bueno pasaría.

Cuando estaba caminando por una de las calles de la ciudad vi como algo deslumbraba desde un extraño callejón unas cuadras antes de mi casa, pero ni siquiera alcance a pensar en algo cuando esa luz se acercaba a mi para darme cuenta que era el simple reflejo de la luz del atardecer en el colgante de un gato, era un gato un tanto raro, era de color blanco con pintas grises y con unos hermosos ojos esmeralda, en el momento que lo vi a los ojos sentí una extraña sensación de nostalgia, pero en menos de dos segundo el gato comenzo a correr, instintivamente lo seguí, no se porque pero sabía que algo pasaría si lo seguía, no se si sería algo bueno o malo, pero algo pasaría.

El gato me llevo hasta el bosque a la salida de la ciudad y se adentraba adonde a penas lo podía ver más encima la luz comenzaba a irse con la llegada de la noche, hasta que simplemente ni siquiera podía ver donde estaba pisando todo estaba negro, hasta que por fin vi una pequeña luz al final de la maleza y los arboles, corri desesperada hasta allí.

Se trataba de un pequeño muy pequeño lago y junto a el estaba el famoso gato.

Burlonamente me acerque al gato y le pregunte - ¿Esto es lo que quería que viera?

-No, esto es lo que tu necesitas- Pronuncio el gato mientras miraba hacia mis ojos, mientras a mi un escalofrío recorria mi espalda, estaba acostumbrada a que algunos gatos hablaran, pero esos eran Exceeds.

-¿Eres un Exceed?-

-No- Dijo mientras más se acercaba a mi- Simplemente te ayudaré

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Como? – Dije incrédula e impactada porque era la primera vez que veía a un gato hablar a una GATO, UN GATO, NO UN EXCEED.

-Metete al agua- Dijo

-No! Por que haría eso?- Pronuncie

-¿Por qué no? No hay nadie que te necesite, ¿no?, no tienes nada que perder y tu has pedido inconscientemente una nueva vida

\- ¿Nueva vida?- Dije, nunca se me había pasado por la mente una idea como esa directamente, pero mientras más pensaba en todo más me di cuenta que lo que decía aquel gato era verdad, siempre dije que nadie me necesitaba y eso era como decir que en mi vida actual nadie me necesitaba, pero en otra que pasaría?

-¿Me harás caso?

-Mmm… ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?- Lo dije mientras mas me acercaba

-No es hora de que lo sepas, pero digamos que has ayudado ha tanta gente que hay alguien que te quiere recompensar por lo que has hecho, ya que se te nota que en esta vida ya no eres feliz- Dijo mientras aquel cuerpo de gato se iba transformado en el de una hermosa joven de cabello gris y una tes tan blanco como el de aquella luna que se reflejaba en el lago- Por eso mismo- Prosiguó- Aunque tu no quieras ahora, después me agradecerás esto- Fue lo último que le escuche decir antes que me empujará dentro del lago.

Estar dentro del lago me hizo sentir relajado y aterrada porque no podía ir a la superficie por una extraña razón, pero relajada por sus palabras _"Tal vez esto es el fin de mi vida" _ si piensas en eso, es una idea que aterra a cualquiera pero en mi caso no es así, eso me hace sentir relajada y libre _"Tal vez morir no sea tan malo" _ pensamientos como aquel pasaban por mi cabeza mientras sentía que más me hundía.

"_Lucy, nunca debes rendirte"_

De un momento a otro recordé a aquel mago que siempre me sonreía de manera amable y cálida mientras decía mi nombre, _"¿En serio quiero morir así y nunca más verlo? " _no puedo rendirme así de fácil, así siempre he sido y yo me odio, por eso mismo no quiero hacer lo que siempre hago _"Quiero verlo, quiero volver a ver su sonrisa"_ mientras pensaba en eso sentía mi cuerpo aun más ligero hasta que sentí que podía controlarlo y subir hasta la superficie, si lo intento tal vez pueda, no quiero rendirme, no quiero perderlo, no quiero perder mi única luz en la oscuridad.

De alguna manera pude salir de aquella espesa, pero clara agua.

-Jejeje Lo hice…-Pronuncie con el poco aliento que me quedaba- Natsu…

Todo se volvió negro.

No había gente, no había ruido, solamente estaba ese puro color negro nada más, solamente había nada, mientras sentía que mi cuerpo pesaba y mis fuerzas se escapaban sentí la voz de alguien,_ ¿un hombre? No… una mujer._

_Oh my… Pobrecita_

Sentí una luz sobre mis ojos, ¿Qué será? Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta calor

_¿Qué es ese sonido? Pájaros?- _Pensé mientras habría mis ojos- A si eran pajaron- dije mientras me daba media vuelta para seguir durmiendo

Mmmm…. Espera esto es raro…. ¿Desde cuando mi cuarto es tan grande y verde? – Dije mientras miraba todo el lugar desde una extraña cama que no era la mía - ¿Dónde estoy?- Me sentía choqueada, esta no era mi casa y tampoco se como llegue a este lugar, nisiquiera se donde estoy, no recuerdo mucho de anoche solo que caí al agua y nada más, pero ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Así que ya despertaste- dijo una extraña anciana de contextura mediana de una edad de alrededor de los 50 o 60 años mientras entraba a la habitación con una bandeja con comida en ella, la cual dejo en la mesita al lado de la cama en la cual estaba, y se sentó a los pies de la cama- Debes estar cansado- dijo con una dulce sonrisa como la de una madre.

-Ehh- Fue lo único que pude decir, simplemente estaba sin palabras, ¿quién era ella?, ¿Como llegue aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? Ahh son tantas preguntas que simplemente no se como preguntar

-Estoy segura que tienes mucho que preguntar, pero primero te dire como llegaste aquí, anoche yo con mi marido estábamos dando un paseo nocturno cerca del lago medialuna como siempre, y vi a una joven tirada al lado de el lago, tu, me acerque y te vi mal herida, por eso mismo te traje, además era una zona peligrosa para dejar que una joven tan hermosa como tu este allí sola- Dijo mientras me miraba- Si me dejas preguntar ¿Cómo se llama jovencita?- Dijo mientras me daba una dulce sonrisa

-Soy Lucy…- Dije, no sabia que decir- ¿En donde estoy?¿Magnolia?- Le pregunte a la dulce ancianita

-¿Magnolia? Estamos en Tokyo jovencita- Dijo mientras daba unas risas piadosas

-¿Tokyo?- Dije confundida, nunca en mi vida había escuchado sobre ella y menos había estado aquí, ¿Cómo fue que llegue aqui? Hace un momento estaba en un bosque a la salida de Magnolia

-Jovencita por lo que puedo ver usted no es de aquí-Dijo curiosa- Pero bueno, al juzgar por sus rasguños usted estaba escapando tal vez, o en una de esas de sus mismos padres como todos los jóvenes, o estoy equivocada?

-Eso mismo, escapé porque quería libertad y los rasguños me los hice en el bosque- Mentí. Otra mentira más no le hace daño a nadie. Lo entendí, esto es a lo que se referia aquella chica, esta es mi segunda oportunidad, poder empezar otra vida en la que nadie me conociera. Todo es perfecto y no pienso desperdiciar esta oportunidad de poder ser feliz.

-Vaya vaya y viendo tu estado estoy segura que no tienes dinero-Dijo mientras me miraba, al instante que yo bajaba la cabeza porque lo que decía era verdad- Que se le puede hacer, ¿Deseas quedarte aqui?-Dijo mientras se paraba a mi lado

-En serio! ¿Eso sería posible?-Dije totalmente alegre al pensar en aquella posibilidad

-Obviamente hija- Dijo mientras tocaba mi cabello

-Le agradecería por el resto de mi vida si es que fuera capaz de hacerlo-

-Yo igual fui joven alguna vez y se como se siente el querer escapar de la rutina y de los padres por eso mismo te entiendo, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras aquí-

-¡Gracias!-Le dije mientras me paraba a abrazarla- Ouch!- exclame al sentir un puntazo en el costado

-Tienes muchas heridas aun, debes ser mas cuidadosa y acostarte aun señorita Lucy- Dijo mientras me hacia recostarme en la cama otra vez- Esto es para ti- Me paso una bandeja con un te verde una rebanada con pan con queso- Debes alimentarte bien- Dijo mientras se dirijia a la puerta

-¡Espere!- le dije- ¿Cómo le puedo pagar por todo esto?

-No hace falta

-Por favor, no quiero sentir que me aprovecho de su amabilidad- Dije casi rogando, lo que menos quiero es ser una carga para más personas, no quiero serlo nunca más.

-Bueno si lo pones así, puedes trabajar ayudando en el restaurant aquí abajo- Dijo

-¿Eh? ¿Restaurant?- Exclamé confundida

-Si, el que abriremos con mi esposo este próximo viernes- Dijo—Así que puedes ayudarnos como camarera y te puedes quedar aquí gratis-Suspiro- Y ahora come que se enfriará tu desayuno, cuando estes lista baja- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta mostrando su dulce sonrisa

_No sabia que existía gente como ella_, fue lo que pensaba mientras comía el delicioso desayuno.

Al terminar de comer baje al primer piso, mientras pensaba en todo, era demasiado en que pensar, en solo un día la vida que llevaba dio un giro de 180 grados.

-Oooh Lucy-Escuche la voz de aquella amable ancianita de antes

-Lucy-san nunca me presenté- Dijo mientras se paraba de su silla donde estaba cociendo un viejo delantal y junto a su lado había un ancianito que daba la misma sensación que ella, _Plena tranquilidad_\- Me llamo Bell y este es mi esposo Mark

-Gusto de conocerla, señorita lucy- dijo el ancianito mientras mostraba una dulce sonrisa

-El gusto es mio! Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar aquí! Se los agradesco mucho de verdad!- Dije mientras inclinaba mi cabeza

-Jjajaja Que linda joven- Dijo Mark-san- Para nosotros es un gusto tenerte aquí-

-Gracias- Ese comentario me hizo sonrojar un poco y darme un sentimiento de felicidad, algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, porque porfin después de mucho me sentía bienvenida a un lugar.

-Omo… Mira esa ropa- Dijo Bell-san y me hizo percatarme que mi ropa estaba hecha un asco, estaba rota por todas partes- Es hora de ir de compras

-Pero no tengo dinero-Dije bajando mi cabeza

-Pero trabajarás aquí o no? Tomalo como un mmm…. Pago por adelantado- Bell-san dijo mientras tomaba mi mano- Vamos de compras!- Dijo mientras me arrastraba

-Lucy-san póngase esto.- Dijo Mark-san pasándome un chaleco largo que cubría mi ropa y un par de botas, las cuales me puse en un tiempo record ya que era arrastrada por la fuerza sobrehumana de Bell-san hacia afuera.

Con Bell-san estuvimos toda la tarde revisando ropa, yendo de tienda a tienda, tal vez para ella era normal, pero para mi, el solo estar en una ciudad tan diferente a la mía era algo extraño, toda era tan diferente y una de esas cosas tan diferentes que tenia este "Tokyo" y Magnolia, es que aquí los magos no existen, uno se da cuenta a simple vista, toda la gente es normal, nadie destaca sobre otro, nadie arma pelea, No hay cosas rotas de la nada por extraños poderes, nada. Todo es simplemente normal, normal y tranquilo aunque haya un montón de gente es tranquilizador el no ver a ningún mago y ver a pura gente normal, esto no me hace sentir tan aislada como me sentía en Magnolia, simplemente me hace sentir como una persona más en esta ciudad llena de personas normales.

En esa tarde me fije en muchas cosas, una, Bell-san y Mark-san parecen personas de un cuento de hadas, no cualquier persona deja entrar a su casa a cualquiera y menos aun comprarle ropa, la cual era hermosa, dos, Bell-san es la ancianita más energética que he visto en el mundo, yo apenas podía con mis piernas y ella caminaba como nada, tres, Estoy feliz, después de mucho lo puedo decir, se que es raro decir que como un día puedo estar que me muero y al otro feliz, pero yo lo estoy, estoy feliz, pasar de una tarde solitaria que tenia en Magnolia a una animada con Bell-san hace a una persona feliz y yo lo soy.

-YA ESTAMOS EN CASA!-grito Bell-san apenas al entrar a casa

-Bienvenidas- Dijo Mark-san con una dulce aura como siempre

-Estoy cansada-Dijo Bell-san mientras se recostaba en el sofá y en tiempo record se dormía antes que pudiera darme cuenta

-Se durmió?-Pregunte a Mark-san

-Si jaja se nota que hoy se divertio-Dijo mientras me miraba

-Yo igual lo hice-Dije mientras me sonrojaba

-Te digo algo Lucy-san?-Dijo mientras me miraba- Nosotros siempre quisimos hijos, pero por muchas razones nunca los tuvimos, aunque Bell nunca lo diga siempre los quiso, y por eso cuando te vio ayer supo enseguida en recogerte y cuidarte y por eso mismo hoy te llevo a todas partes, porque siempre quiso hacer esto con una hija-Exclamó mientras tomaba una manta con la cual tapaba a la dormida Bell-san-

-¿En serio?-Dije sorprendida porque pensaba que tal vez ellos tenía hijos ya

-Si, por eso mismo tu llegada aunque fue inesperada, hizo muy feliz a Bell y obviamente a mi también-

-Muchas gracias, me alegra escuchar eso- Dije, mi corazón se sentía tan feliz, después de mucho soy necesitada, hace mucho que no sentía esto, es algo hermoso-

-Gracias a ti, hace mucho que no veía a mi esposa tan feliz, ella siempre da falsas sonrisas y dice que todo esta bien, pero en realidad siempre es lo contrario, pero hoy después de mucho por fin sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y todo es gracias a ti-

Simplemente ya no se como reaccionar, ¿En serio Bell-san es así? Es alguien tan animosa para mi parecer, no puedo creer que en realidad no sea así su verdadero ser y que se parezca tanto al mio-No se que decir…-

-No es necesario que digas nada-Dijo-Aah si! Casi lo olvido, toma- Dijo mientras me entregaba una bolsa… ¿más ropa?

-No necesito más ropa gracias- Dije mirándolo con una sonrisa

-Jajaja esa no es ropa común es tu uniforme

-Uniforme? Para que?- Dije extrañada

-Para la escuela, la empiezas mañana, Bell me dijo que te escribiera enseguida, para ella es muy importante los estudios-

-Pero yo... nunca he ido a ninguna escuela- Dije un poco conmocionada al escuchar que iría a una escuela, ya que en mi vida he entrado a una y menos tan de repente, de un día al otro.

-Bueno mañana iras a una y se que te gustará, pero ahora debes descansar que mañana será un nuevo día y tienes que empezar bien- Dijo mientras me encaminaba a mi habitación.

-Gracias- dije mientras entraba a la habitación

En el momento que cerré la puerta, me arrastre atravez de ella hasta llegar al suelo, ahora recién me puedo percatar de todo lo que me ha pasado, ayer estaba sufriendo en Magnolia por ser olvidada y hoy estoy en Tokyo una ciudad desconocida, en casa de unos desconocidos muy amables y mañana iré a una escuela? En serio, esto me puede pasar solo a mi, como es posible que pasen todo esto es dos días en impresionante, aun no logró asimilarlo.

-Ya basta de pensar!- Exclame mientras me dirigía a la cama en la cual me recosté- En serio esto solo a mi me puede pasar- Dije mirando el techo-

-Aah, mamá tenía razón, igual que siempre-

Me di vuelta en la cama y no entiendo porque pero la cara de aquel mago apareció en mi cabeza, no se porque puedo borrar todo de mi mente excepto la cara de él, no puedo borrar su presencia de mi cabeza, por más lejos que este aun estoy ansiosa por saber de él, que será esto que siento en mi pecho, es como si oprimiera todo mi ser-

_Natsu, ¿Dónde estas?_

Ajhjkasdhk Termine! 5 horas! En serio asjdhg Son las 5:42 de las mañana jaja c: me Inspire, si les gusta el Nalu léanlo;3 Pero aun asi hare parejas momentáneas para hacer todo más interesante,

Bye Byeee~Hasta la próxima 3


End file.
